Dead domain
by Io Ivonne
Summary: "Es porque perdí mi corazón y vengo por el tuyo..." no puedes jugar con fuego y salir sin quemaduras.


_Si eres una persona sensible te recomiendo que te alejes de aquí y se lo cuentes a quien mas confianza le tengas. Estoy enfermita de mi cabecita, pero prometo volver a escribir pronto lo normal, ok? _

En cuanto lo vio atravesar la puerta perdió por completo todo el control de si misma. Sintió arder todo el odio reprimido en su interior durante tanto tiempo aunado al creciente deseo que amenazaba peligrosamente con hacerle perder la cordura.

Se veía tan mal e indefenso el pobre que sin dudarlo supo que era su oportunidad, además las mangas remangadas, los botones mal abrochados, las perlas de sudor casi imperceptibles en su frente y su cara pálida eran tan poco comunes que se despertaron por completo todos sus instintos.

Finalmente se presentaba el momento perfecto que había estado buscando, espiando, hurgando en su miserable vida, le haría pagar caro toda la humillación y todo el dolor que provoco, cada una de sus palabras falsas le pesarían permitiéndole obtener al fin la mas satisfactoria de todas las venganzas, después de todo volvería a verla a los ojos, aprendería que no puedes jugar con fuego y salir sin quemaduras.

Conocía bien el lugar, los pseudomortifagos que se encontraban vivos y libres no se lo debían a su intrepidez o vivacidad, era mera suerte; les faltaba inteligencia, nadie les creía capaces de ser mano derecha de Voldemort, no eran mas que niños jugando a ser malos, sus grandes reuniones de maldad no eran otra cosa mas que un pretexto para los actos sexuales mas enfermizos, repugnantes y desenfrenados estimulados por sobredosis de drogas y alcohol. ¿Para que molestarse en buscar un lugar seguro y realizar hechizos de protección? Hermione no tardo mas de una semana en encontrar su escondite, y desde entonces se había mantenido oculta entre las sombras y la miseria esperando una oportunidad, esa que al fin se presentaba después de que algún adorador de Dumbledore hubiera atacado al mas joven de los Malfoy en plena vía publica y nadie se acercara para ayudarlo .

De alguna manera Draco se las había arreglado para aparecerse en su escondite como una vil rata. Su fiel sequito corrió a auxiliarlo, todos angustiados por el estado de su líder, todos preguntado y sin duda asfixiándolo. Una pelirroja se hizo espacio entre las personas, le susurro algo al oído, miro con desprecio y arrogancia a los acompañantes y con todo posesivo les informo que se haría cargo de la situación.

Los otros miembros de la "sociedad" salieron. Hermione los observo desde su carro, los muy imbéciles se desaparecían en conjunto a la vista de todos, ellos si que sabían de discreción. Espero por algunas horas, empezaba a aburrirse cuando por fin vio salir a la parejita, se dirigían a un carro negro estacionado cerca de la esquina, sabia que era de su nuevo juguete, una hija de muggles (como ella) aunque ese pequeño detalle seguramente había quedado en última instancia gracias a sus prominentes senos, cintura estrecha y largas piernas torneadas.

Fijo su atención en el rubio, ya se veía bastante mejor; había vuelto su mirada de altiva y caminar arrogante aunque aun se veía bastante pálido…y fastidiado. Ayudo a subir a la muñequita de porcelana, y le dio un beso frio de despedida a la pelirroja, con esa fingida sonrisa que ya conocía tan bien, esa sonrisa que alguna vez la enloqueció. La sílfide se desvivía por recordarle que estaría en su casa por si se sentía mal , y que le llamara ante cualquier molestia, él hastiado dio la media vuelta y a la mujer no le quedo mas que arrancar .

Una vez que el deportivo desapareció, Hermione se aseguro de que no quedara nadie en la calle y por fin salió de su escondite. El sonido de los tacones le dio al rubio su ubicación.

-Creí que no te gustaban peliteñidas- Hermione hablo en voz baja, intentando hacer que sonara como un reproche. Malfoy intento sonreír, aunque en vano para ocultar la impresión original de encontrarla otra vez, aun se sentía algo mareado para pensar coherentemente

-Algunas valen la pena- esta vez la petulante sonrisa del rubio fue natural.- Sabia que volverías, pero lo siento, no estoy disponible tendrás que esperar tu turno.

Hermione sintió arder su interior, pero tuvo que tranquilizarse, sino podría arruinar todo.

-¿Desde cuando eres partidario de la monogamia?- dijo con voz sensual al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Draco sabia que eso no era normal, pero el tenerla tan cerca estaba provocando un corto circuito en su interior.

- ¿Ya no te importa tener que compartir? – El rubio recordaba los antecedentes de su relación, Hermione hubiera querido abofetearlo, pero en lugar de eso mordió el lobulillo de su oreja - Puedes seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas o llevarme a tu habitación. – Acerco más su cuerpo y pudo sentir la excitación del chico, que sin dejar de besarla los hizo aparecer en una habitación bastante lujosa y ordenada. En cuanto llegaron Hermione se aparto, el rubio la miro sorprendido, algo no cuadraba, en realidad el nunca hubiera imaginado que volverían a encontrarse de esa manera, algo le decía que tenia que ser precavido pero de nuevo sus pensamientos quedaron nublados cuando ella lo empujo contra la cama y lo recorrió con los ojos completo con lujuria - Espera aquí Malfoy, te he preparado una sorpresa, mientras podrías pedir algo para tomar.

Hermione se dirigió al baño, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, sus malditas hormonas le estaban haciendo una mala pasada, sabia muy bien lo que tenía que hacer pero tenerlo tan cerca despertaba sus más salvajes instintos, tal vez lo mejor seria dejarse llevar un poco … por ultima vez.

Finalmente salió del baño, el ya había pedido vino tinto y lo estaba sirviendo en ese momento, ella llevo la copa a sus labios mientras el la devoraba con la mirada, por fin se había quitado el abrigo, y debajo de este había un vestido negro tan pequeño y ajustado que estaba seguro que no traía ropa interior , ya no podía contenerse mas, recordaba perfectamente sus furtivos encuentros y los momentos en la cama, esa mujer era tan insaciable como el ; camino hasta quedar detrás de ella y mientras besaba su cuello bajaba el cierre del vestido.

Le dio la vuelta con brusquedad y ella solo se dejo llevar, los besos y las mordidas comenzaron una batalla entre los cuerpos ya completamente desnudos que ninguno de los dos pensaba perder, en la alfombra, en el sofá, en la cama una lucha por el control mezclado con el placer les hizo perderse durante horas hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos, provocando que el rubio se sumergiera en un profundo sueño, mientras Hermione supo que era hora de actuar.

El dolor lo despertó, sentía que su cuello se quemaba, sentía el olor a piel quemada, intento apartar con sus manos el objeto que le producía tal dolor pero le fue imposible, lo que fuera estaba adherido a su piel y además le acababa de provocar unas feas ámpulas en los dedos .

-"Nuestro amor ardera por siempre"- Hermione hablo con una voz fría, cruel- Creo que si asta ardiendo, pero no el amor.

Draco sabia a que se refería, una cadenita con un corazón ahora estaba al rojo vivo sobre su piel y no se la podía quitar – ¡Maldita sea, quítame esto de encima!.

-Pero si solo es un poquito de magia, podrías intentar quitártela tú. -Draco con un esfuerzo sobrehumano busco su varita sobre el buró.- ¿Buscas esto?- Hermione burlonamente le enseño un montón de ramitas.

-Suficiente- Hermione detuvo el hechizo, pero la piel quemada seguía ahí, además acababa de inmovilizarlo así que no podía huir.

- No se que diablos pretendes, pero te aseguro que me las pagaras. – Malfoy quería llorar de dolor, atraparía a esa maldita bruja y la haría pagar.

-¿Qué harás, llamar a tus gorilas para que me golpeen hasta matarme? ya lo intentaste una vez y como que no funciono. Estas solo Malfoy.

- Es por eso ,¿No? por el maldito bastardo. Sabes que te hice un favor. – Draco sabia que lo mejor era quedarse callado y fingir demencia, pero su orgullo siempre le hacia hablar de mas, nadie humilla a un Malfoy.

Hermione se acerco a la cama, los recuerdos volvían a su mente, la sangre y dolor de su perdida habían acabado con su cordura- Es por mi hijo- movía su varita como si fuera un látigo -es porque te odio- la piel de Malfoy se abría dolorosamente a cada movimiento -es porque te amaba- de las heridas brotaba mucha sangre –_es porque perdí mi corazón y vengo por el tuyo._

Sobre el dolor de Malfoy se interpuso el miedo, se fijo por primera vez que la mirada de Hermione, que alguna vez fue dulce ahora estaba vacía, examino sus posibilidades; no conocía a nadie que valiera el titulo de amigo que echara de menos su ausencia, y seguramente no recibiría la vista inesperada de ninguna mujer… podía gritar hasta que un elfo se apareciera…

-¡Así es querido! nadie te extrañara así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y si yo fuera tu no me cansaría, los elfos saben que estoy aquí. – Hermione había aprendido legeremancia, y el rubio había estado demasiado sorprendido para bloquear sus pensamientos. – aunque me causa mucha gracia que pienses en esos seres a los que tanto desprecias.

-Ellos son mis sirvientes, harán lo que les ordene- Draco no podía ocultar el miedo en su voz, los malditos bichos tenían que haberse aparecido desde que comenzaron sus gritos de dolor… tal vez no habían escuchado…

- ¿crees que le hizo gracia tener que limpiar escombros de la guerra cuando muchos de ellos murieron por su causa y no pudieron llorar por su muerte ?. Por fin me escucharon y me hice de unos cuantos amiguitos que me ayudaran gustosos con la limpieza esta noche.

El rubio sabia que nada podía hacer, moriría desangrado en manos de esa bruja loca, el mismo había creado su destrucción.

Lo siguiente es demasiado repulsivo para ser descrito, basta con decir Draco sufrió mas dolor del que ninguna persona ha tenido que soportar, su agonía fue lenta y solo tuvo fin hasta que Hermione abrió su pecho con un cincel y un martillo para arrancar su corazón; finalmente tomo lo que le habían robado, finalmente podría abrirle completamente los brazos a la demencia.

_Una mujer con un vestido blanco espera en un café leyendo un libro, un hombre muy guapo se acerca y le tapa los ojos con una mano y con la otra saca una cajita con una medalla de corazón, tiene unas palabras grabadas, ella sonríe y con emoción lo abraza. Le hace saber la noticia, un hijo y la promesa de una familia al lado de aquel a quien tanto ama, el la recibe en sus brazos mientras una fría sonrisa cruza su cara. .._


End file.
